


You're Only Lucky Once

by MythsAndMythos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Sailors au, Sirens AU, jeremy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythsAndMythos/pseuds/MythsAndMythos
Summary: “There’s been another attack.” The man’s words startle me and I flinch at the smooth lilted voice. Everyone else who has been milling about comes to a stop at this news, barely daring to breathe. Eyes zero in on the mysterious man, but I can feel an equal number of them flicker to me to see my reaction. For my part, I try to remain as passive as I can, wishing the bar would swallow me whole and rescue me from this situation.The sole survivor of an attack at sea, Jeremy teams up with a mysterious newcomer in an attempt to take the threat down.





	You're Only Lucky Once

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a siren story. I know siren calls are supposed to effect everyone but I liked this premise in my head too much not to write it.

I clutch my mug like a lifeline in the crowded tavern, staring vacantly at the bar counter while the cacophony of voices swells around me. I am an untouchable figure in this storm of people, a rock that they naturally flow around. In fact, I am to be avoided at all costs. Some say I’m bad luck, that one word from me will trigger your doom. Others almost worship me, shooting awe filled gazes my way and lurking close by in order to catch a whispered word of my story.

I think it’s mostly my eyes that keep people away. They used to shine like the hulls of the ships we all love so much but lately they have been full of haunted pain, which other sailors can’t bear to see. I’ve taken care to keep my appearance clean, to not let it reflect my inner turmoil. My beard is trimmed to a reasonable length and my hair is cropped close to my head. The others still subconsciously avoid me, as if I have an impenetrable bubble around my person keeping them away.

Everyone here tonight is taking shelter from the raging storm outside, which continues to drive more and more soaking bodies into the relative safety of the tavern. The rain started hours ago and doesn’t look to be letting up anytime soon. While we’re stuck here, the sailors around me are discussing the journeys they are about to embark on or are trying to find work that will get them away from this cursed place. Everyone is eager to leave this island, which is haunted by death and devastation. 

I hear bits and pieces of the conversations happening around me even though the stools on either side of me are left empty, making it more difficult for me to pick out distinct words. I don’t even need to listen to know what the topic of conversation is. They all talk about it. They may not want me to know, but I am the talk of the town. I’m the only one to have survived an attack and that makes me unique, but dangerous. They want to know why me, what makes me so special that I survived where many others had not. I just wish they wouldn’t push so hard for the truth not even I have come to terms with.

I let out a deep sigh and take a swig of the drink I’ve been nursing. This is my first ale of the night, even though I’ve been planted in this spot for hours. I think the bartender appreciates the fact that I’m too out of sorts to drink my pain away. It saves him a lot of ale and, seeing as my stay here and all that I consume has been declared on the house, it saves him money as well. 

A loud crash interrupts the steady flow of voices and conversation drops off as everyone stops to see what made the noise. I barely peak out of the corner of my eyes, trying to maintain my aloof aura. There is a man standing in the doorway, dripping water from his overcoat and letting more of the torrential rain in with him. He stands for a moment, assessing the room, before stepping through the threshold almost tentatively and closing the door behind him. 

The silence continues as the patrons of the tavern take in the newcomer. He must be new to port, it would be madness to have only now decided to get out of the rain when the storm has been raging for hours at this point. Then again, it would be madness to try and sail in this weather… or at all in this area. 

The crowd parts around him as he makes his way to the coat hooks in the corner. His overcoat hangs off his body because it must be at least a size too large for him, and it leaves a dripping trail in his wake while his boots squelch with each step. He kicks some of the mud off of his boots while he hangs up the coat and turns to the bar, motioning for a drink. 

I analyze him as discretely as I can in a crowded room that is always aware of my movements. He has come to stand right next to me at one of the stools, left empty by the others who are too afraid of the bad luck I might give them. 

The man is strong. I can tell by the toned muscles that are made obvious by the soaked white shirt which clings to his skin. He is lean and graceful with his movements in a way that comes from constant work outside or on a ship, as many of the men in this establishment are. From what I can tell he has blonde hair that is plastered to his head from the force of the winds and rain outside, and his face is cleanly shaven although I don’t doubt he could grow a beard if he wanted one. His smooth face only further allows the water to drip in tear tracks from his hair, over his uncommonly large nose, to his chin before falling to form a puddle on the counter top.

The drink he motioned for is quickly put in his hand by the wary barman and my eyes snaps back to my own drink, while keeping stock of the rest of the room through my ears. I hear deep gulps as the stranger drains his first mug of ale and rests it back on the counter. The barman quickly refills the drink, but this one does not disappear quite so quickly. Instead, the man turns to face the crowd that has not yet resumed conversation, and he leans back on the bar. 

“There’s been another attack.” The man’s words startle me and I flinch at the smooth lilted voice. Everyone else who had been milling about comes to a stop at this news, barely daring to breathe. Eyes zero in on the mysterious man, but I can feel an equal number of them flicker to me to see my reaction. For my part, I try to remain as passive as I can, wishing the bar would swallow me whole and rescue me from this situation.

Apparently the man isn’t done talking; he only wanted to get our attention. Despite myself I am eager to hear his voice again, even if his words cut me deep in my soul.

“The cabin boy and I are the only ones to make it to port, and we very nearly didn’t. This storm would have ended us if those creatures didn’t.” I shiver at the implication of what he reports. Not only was there a crew foolish enough to be out in this storm, but they were unlucky enough to find a fate worse than shipwreck. It seems like one in every ten ships coming to this island these days loses their crew. 

The man turns back to the bar and his drink, apparently having told us everything he felt was necessary. He pulls out the stool next to me and drops his body down heavily, ignoring the puddles he made on it and the surrounding area. Conversation slowly starts up again around the room while I try to ignore the man now sitting next to me. He can only bring me trouble or draw attention to my person, and more attention is the last thing I need right now. 

But there’s something about him that calls to me, something that makes me want to talk to him, want to get to know him. I try to hold back but the words end up tumbling out of my mouth whether I want them to or not. “Did you see what it was?” I ask, before immediately wanting to bash my head into the bar for starting off so bluntly.

He doesn’t seem to take my attempt at conversation well. He sighs deeply and almost seems to deflate over his mug, shaking his head in what I can only assume is exasperation over someone questioning him on such a horrific event. I can’t bring myself to care if he is upset; I have engaged him so he has to respond in some way. At least now I will hear his voice again.

“No, and I’d rather not talk about it.” He says shortly, the foreign drawl to his voice accentuated by his irritation, and that seems to be the end of conversation. At least, he wants it to be. I’m less willing to give up on this new and interesting stranger. He is the first person in weeks to not look at me with pity or fear and he is the only person I know to have survived an attack, besides me. I don’t want to give him up; only too soon will he realize who I am and what I’m famous for.

He looks drained but I can’t risk him fleeing. He has information I need. He’s been through the same thing I have. I shake my head, hoping to convey that I meant no offense to him, and put my hand on his arm, idly noticing the firm muscles and cold temperature. He looks weary but I know he will leave if he dislikes my attention and questioning. I’ve got to convince him that I’m not one of those gossip mongering men only looking for the next big story.

“I’m not asking out of my own morbid curiosity,” I state, more calmly than I actually feel. “I only meant to ask if you’ve seen the same thing I did, although I’m not quite sure what it was. I was the only surviving member of my crew and, until now, I thought I was the only one to ever make it out alive.”

My words seemed to have the desired effect, although perhaps they work too well. The blonde man whips his head up to look at me, spraying water in all directions from his hair, and the resignation which was dragging his body down swiftly turns to intrigue as he leans into my space. He looks me over, starting at my head and slowly crawling down my body before he returns to my eyes. I realize while he’s inspecting me that my hand is still on his arm and I withdraw it as casually as I can manage, wrapping it back around my mug and taking a cautious sip. 

“You were on the Josephina,” he whispers to himself in a breathy voice that I almost don’t hear over the din of the crowd. He looks at me with wide eyes and a curious gaze. I nod in acknowledgement of his statement, even if it wasn’t meant for me to hear.

When he meets my eyes again his face splits into an easy grin which stands in stark contrast to the miserable topic at hand. He extends his palm across the small gap between us and his smile keeps me entranced until his words snap me back to reality. “Name’s Gavin Free, nice to meet you stranger, sorry to be so rude.”

I quickly take his hand to distract from the lack of response I had given him moments before. “Jeremy Dooley,” I reply, enclosing his cold, clammy hand in my larger, warmer one. “And it’s no problem at all, I’ve been reacting the same way these past few weeks to all of the prying questions.”

We shake for a moment before I draw my hand back and there’s a beat of silence as we take each other in.

“So Jeremy, what was your situation like?” He jumps right in, seemingly unaffected by the topic, as if he wasn’t weighed down by grief and horror just moments before. 

I may be eager to have this conversation, but not in an overcrowded tavern where anyone could listen in. I scan the room quickly and realize that while the other sailors have picked up their conversations, they are definitely more muted than before meaning they’re keeping an ear on our talk. This is exactly the situation I wanted to avoid. We can’t talk here. 

There’s only one real option, besides spilling gossip to the hungry hoards. 

“I’ve rented a room upstairs.” I murmur, nodding my head in the general direction of the exit. “I wouldn’t typically invite a total stranger into my room, but I’d like to have this conversation in a more private setting.” Also, something about this man, Gavin, makes me want to trust him. If he has had a similar experience to mine, hopefully we can help each other through it. 

Gavin nods his head in acceptance of the offer without even pausing to consider it. He throws back the remainder of his ale and gently places the mug back on the countertop as opposed to slamming it down recklessly like I would expect from any other sailor. Once he’s done with his drink we stand together and move through the crowd towards the stairs at the back of the building. 

We climb the rickety staircase that I’ve been traversing for the past few weeks. I have been hurrying up and down it for fear that my weight might bring the rotten wood crashing down, but it seems to hold both of us just fine tonight. The hallway at the top of the stairs is dark and difficult to maneuver if you aren’t used to the surroundings. Thankfully I’ve grown accustomed to walking the hall and quickly lead him to room 4, my room.

I pull the key from my pocket and try to turn the rusty lock. It sticks for a few moments, but I know just how to twist and when to shake the handle so it opens as smoothly as possible. Once the door is open I usher Gavin inside and shut the door behind us.

Now it’s just the two of us in my rented room.

I have never been more aware of the shit state of my quarters.

There is an empty chamber pot in the corner that I’m suddenly thankful for having dumped out earlier. The cracked mirror hanging above the heavy wooden trunk which came with the room reflects our warped images back at us. 

I look at the small bed which I’ve been sleeping on during my stay here and feel a blush creep up my face. My meager bag of possessions is in the corner, resting against a side table that holds a well-worn bible, a complimentary addition to the room which I haven’t touched. 

By the time I’m properly ashamed of my room I realize Gavin has reached the trunk and is now tugging on it. I hustle over to help him drag it towards the end of the bed so we can at least sit and face each other for this conversation. 

Once we have the trunk in position, I drop onto the bed, already exhausted by the thought of the impending conversation I triggered. Gavin sits gently on the edge of the trunk. He is still soaked and I regret I don’t have anything to offer him besides the ratty blanket I’ve been using. Only now do I realize that we dragged the trunk a bit too close to the bed, and by sitting on the edge our knees are bumping each other and our legs would tangle if we let them.

Gavin doesn’t seem to mind so I choose to ignore it for now. Perhaps having some semblance of human contact will ease my mind as we talk about the worst night of my life. 

“So,” Gavin starts, wrapping my blanket around his figure. “You claim you’ve had a similar adventure as mine, why should I trust you?”

His words shake me. It had never crossed my mind not to trust him and he seemed to trust me so easily down in the bar. 

I snort at the entirety of the situation. The one man in town who doesn’t know my whole story is now distrustful of my very experiences.

“I wish to God that I was lying to you,” I grind out, staring at my calloused hands which have come to rest in my lap. “Sadly, I’m telling the truth.”

Gavin stays silent after that, staring at me with his intense green gaze. I take that as a signal to continue with my story, because it seems he won’t be giving me anything until he knows for sure that I’m telling the truth.

I take a deep breath and realize it quivers on the intake. I can’t believe I am about to willingly drag myself back into the horrible memories, but I must. 

“I don’t remember much,” I say to start. Too many people have asked for the story only to be disappointed in how little I actually recall. “I was asleep at the time. I had just come off of watch duty and was in my bunk when a strange screeching noise woke me.”

I take a gulp of air and try to steady my wavering voice. “It was horrible, terrible, a piercing shriek that tore at my brain. I stumbled to the deck to see what could possibly be causing the hellish noise and stop it, but I was shocked by what I saw when I got there.”

I have to stop for a moment to collect myself. I can’t afford to lose myself in my story; I might become trapped in memory. I wring my hands together in an attempt to stall for a few moments and gather my wits. Suddenly, there is a warm presence on my knee that was not there before. Gavin’ hand, stretched across the meager gap between us, provides a warmth and comfort that I need to keep me grounded in reality.

I attempt to smile at him, although it most likely comes out as a grimace, before continuing. “I came up from below deck and saw every man on board lined up against the starboard rail, as if in a trance. The sound was louder on deck and I had to put my hands to my ears in an attempt to muffle the noise, although that did nothing to soften blow. I tried to grab onto the first mate, a man named Matt who I had grown close to in our weeks at sea, but he didn’t even acknowledge my presence. I tried to pull him back but no strength of mine would move him. No one would look at me; it was as if I was invisible. I called out to them to stop and tell me what was happening, but I was force to helplessly watch as they all stepped in sync over the rail and jumped into the sea below.” 

I can feel tears on my face as I talk and I have to wonder when they started falling. “I can still feel the fear that I experienced that night. To see such headstrong and boisterous men be quiet like that was shocking. They were not the men I had sailed with for weeks, they had become something else.” 

I feel Gavin’ thumb circling around my knee in a soothing gesture, but I’m almost too far gone to care. I should have known this was a bad idea, willingly bringing the topic up. Why did I think talking to him would help at all? Clearly I’m just making a fool of myself. 

Well, I’ve already started. I might as well finish out my tale and let him flee my presence.

“They just jumped, as if they were one body, one mind. I ran over to the side to see if any could be saved and saw the most horrible sight. The men were sinking, drowning, being pulled under by some unseen force. We’re sailors! We know how to swim! But something was controlling them in the water. I saw nothing but the men disappearing as they were dragged under the dark waves. All I heard was the end of the wretched screeching, which was swiftly replaced by shouts of surprise and pain by the men. I had to wait until sunrise to see if there were any left to save, but there was no evidence come morning to show that anything had happened.” 

Here I look up into the eyes of the man before me; I imagine my own have taken on a wild look. “It was if I had dreamt it all. I expected the ship to come alive with the sun, to see the men moving about or the captain giving orders. Something. Anything. But there was nothing. I was stranded for days trying to sail that big ship myself, a nearly impossible task, and every night the wretched noise returned. Whatever was making it must have known I was still safe on the ship, and it wanted me to follow my shipmates over the edge.”

Gavin’s hand is still on my knee. I put my own over his and squeeze in an attempt to remind myself that I’m not still on that cursed boat, that I am safe on land in another man’s presence. 

“I came so close to jumping overboard and just ending it, giving in.” I feel the hand on my knee tighten, but I continue. “The third night by myself had me standing at the railing, staring into the deep ocean on my own accord, not from some wicked cries. That’s when I saw them. I thought it was my imagination at first, but then more appeared. Fins, bigger than any creature I’ve encountered in my entire time at sea. I couldn’t see the figures clearly, only the shape of fins, but they were the ones making the noise, the call. The reflection of their scales caught the moonlight as they parted the waves and swam in frenzy around my lone vessel. I stumbled back from the rail in horror and shock and quickly retreated below deck. 

“That was where they found me, huddled in on myself and clutching my legs like an infant. I was picked up by a passing ship as the fourth day dawned, and taken to this shore where I made my report and have remained ever since. The men here all know what happened to me, or at least some version of the tale which has been spread around. While I don’t fancy staying here much longer, I fear sailing on another vessel. It would be too easy for the evil to take hold of the sea around me again.”

There is suddenly another hand, in addition to the one resting on my knee, on the back of my neck. I sit stiffly for a moment before giving into the pressure being applied and bending into Gavin’s embrace as the hand on my knee moves to encircle my body. Even though I am bulkier than him, his height provides an advantage and I am folded into his body. 

I can feel shudders wracking my body as I attempt to beat back the tears threatening to overwhelm me and I clutch blindly at his damp shirt. I suppose I’ve already embarrassed myself thoroughly, so crying into this stranger’s shirt won’t damage my reputation that much further. 

I’m drawn out of my self-pity by Gavin’s voice. “I understand,” he says, voice echoing through his chest, reassuring me and breaking the silence we had been sitting in. “I had a similar experience, the exact same to be precise. I woke to a noise like what you described and rushed to the deck. The only difference between our experiences is that I was not alone. There was a cabin boy, Trevor, no more than ten years old. We stood together in horror as the captain and crew dove overboard to their deaths. Luckily for me, he was a capable sailor and we managed to make our way to port together. 

“Sadly, I think the strain was too much for the young fellow. I got him placed with another vessel making its way towards his home, but I don’t have confidence that he’ll make it. You nearly threw yourself into the deep after a few nights of that horror; imagine the damage done to a child. I just hope I’m wrong about his fate. After I got him settled, I made my way straight here to get a strong drink and perhaps forget about my experience.”

When Gavin has finished talking, I unfold myself from his embrace and try to clear my head. I have to scrub my hands over my face in an attempt to clear it from any signs of the emotional torment I just went through, as well as wiping away any remaining tears. My hair feels flattened from where it was pressed to his shoulder so I run a hand through it in an attempt to remove the signs of my breakdown. 

When I have regained my composure, I feel confident enough to begin speaking again. 

“We aren’t the only ships set upon in this manner.” I can feel the weight of this conversation on me and I drop back to recline on the small bed I have been perched upon until now. I know how rude it must seem to him, that I’m leaning back on my elbows and barely looking him in the face, but I can’t bring myself to care. 

“Empty ships have been found all around this port, but the constables have no leads on the matter. They’ve declared it sea madness. As if entire crews of seasoned sailors would fall to insanity while only we survived.”

I can see Gavin nodding in agreement with my assessment. He tells me he was told the same thing by the local authorities, and that he is equally as skeptical as I am. 

He barely finished talking before I burst out, “But what could it be?” All I want to know is what happened to my friends and crew mates. They deserve that at least.

After my question drops into the air around us we both go silent, contemplating what could possibly be haunting these waters. I can hear the storm outside abate a little, but the rain continues to pelt the one window in my room. The bar downstairs is rowdy and full of lively calls as the men relax, immune from the terrors that haunt the two of us in this room.

I can sense Gavin’s gaze on my person, but it takes me a moment before I have the energy to meet it. The intensity of his piercing green eyes will always surprise me. I almost miss the next few words he whispers, still trapped by his stare.

“We could investigate.”

Those three words rattle around my head, playing back over and over, as I try and make sense of what I just heard. “We”, alright that implies me and him doing something together which I am not opposed to. “Could”, another word, saying we might be able to do something in the future. “Investigate”, look further into something. When assembled into a sentence, it just doesn’t make sense. Why would anyone in their right mind want to go out and confront these creatures? Why would _I_ want to go out and confront these creatures? I want to stay as far away from anything to do with those horrible waters as possible.

My body launches back into a sitting position, nearly knocking my head on his as I lean into his space. I know the shock and fear I feel is playing out across my face, I must look ridiculous to him with my jaw hanging open and eyes wide. 

“You’ve got lovely brown eyes,” He says casually while the silence stretches on, as if he didn’t just suggest we go on a suicide mission.

“Are you crazy?” I finally yell at him once I’ve found my voice. “We would die before we found a single clue!” My wide eyes have narrowed to a glare and I am now the one pinning him with my gaze. 

He raises his hands as if to fend off my impending tirade and keep me seated on the bed. “Listen to me,” He says calmly. “We’re not affected by the spell! Who better to investigate the situation than those that will not be enraptured by the call? We’ll be together, so the loneliness you felt before won’t be an issue. We only need to slay the creatures blocking this port and return home safely.”

“Oh is that all?” His optimism scares me. The gleam in his eyes tells me he truly believes in this task, but by God I will not be dragged back onto that open water. “How do you suggest we do it?” Sarcasm is dripping from my person, but it seems like he doesn’t pick up on it. 

“We rent a boat as soon as this storm lets up, purchase supplies, and set sail for the center of this mystery. Only us, I don’t want to risk the lives of other innocents.” The confidence in his voice is jarring. He seems to have thought his plan out at least to this point. Perhaps it’s cockiness, but I hear the self-assured tone to his words and something about him sways me. If we could make this area safe again, drive the evil out of the waters and let sailors sail in peace, maybe I will make up for the lives of my crew which I could not save.

I’m still not happy about it though.

“This is our only option?” I ask desperately. I need to know if there is any way to keep me off of the sea. 

Gavin nods firmly at me, confirming my suspicions that he has already decided I’m going with him. That doesn’t mean I have to be gracious about it. I sigh deeply and throw myself back onto the bed, folding my arms and glaring a hole into the ceiling. I will forever deny that I’m pouting.

“If we’re going to do this,” I say, still addressing the ceiling, “then we’ll need our rest. I have the room rented for as long as I want, which includes tonight, and you’re welcome to say here with me.”

Gavin nods without thinking it over and thanks me for my hospitality. I’m not about to tell him that I’ve offered only because I will back out and flee if he leaves. I get up to help him push the trunk back against the wall so he will have room to sleep. 

However, as I look over the floor it sinks in just how uncomfortable that will be. The warped wooden planks that make it up will provide no comfort, and the only blanket in the room is threadbare and now damp from being wrapped around Gavin’s wet form. 

Before I can regret my actions I say what’s on my mind. “You won’t sleep well on the floor, and we both need our strength if we’re going to succeed on our mission. I know it’s small, and most likely uncomfortable, but we could split the bed if you want.”

Gavin hesitates by the trunk just long enough for me to begin regretting my actions and I silently berate myself for being so forward. 

“Thank you again,” he whispers, effectively cutting off my tirade against myself. “We should turn in now so we can get started in the morning.”

I agree and roll over in an attempt to take up as little space as possible on the small bed. I know I’m bulkier than him but I’m also shorter and I don’t want to end up pushing him off in the night.

I close my eyes, trying to will myself to fall asleep faster. I can hear Gavin shuffling around the room and using the chamber pot. I ignore the pit in my stomach that forms as I hear him prepare for, and then get into the bed. I have never been more aware of how small this bed is. I can feel his back pressed along mine, and my skin burns at every point of contact. I just _know_ I will not sleep well tonight. 

*************

I wake slowly, feeling more rested than I have since the attack. There is warmth all around me and my head is resting on the most comfortable pillow I could imagine. I try to burrow deeper into the warmth, not wanting to leave the moment. I can feel my head rise with the breathing of my pillow…. Breathing? 

My eyes snap open and I jerk up quickly, far too quickly for the small bed. I find myself deposited unceremoniously on the floor, tangled in the thin blanket and confused as to what exactly is happening. Before I can voice my confusion, I see green eyes peaking over the ends of the bed at me. Gavin. I had forgotten for a moment that last night happened. 

The man’s eyes are full of mirth as he grins over the edge of the bed at my flustered state. His hair is mussed with sleep but he is clearly awake and ready to embark on our journey. His eyes are far too sharp to have just woken up, and I have to wonder how long he lay with my head pillowed on his chest and my arms wrapped around his body.

I can feel my face being to glow with embarrassment, which luckily he chooses to ignore. 

“Morning,” he chuckles. His voice is rough from sleep which strikes right through me. “Did you sleep well?”

I mumble out a positive response and begin gathering my things and dressing for the day, all while avoiding his gaze. If we are to set out today, we should start early. Gavin seems to agree because he is throwing on his clothes from yesterday as well.

“Do you have any other supplies besides what you’re wearing?” I question, only now realizing that he has no pack. 

He sighs deeply as he moves to use the chamber pot and I look away awkwardly while listening to his response. “I left everything I didn’t need on the ship, it was cursed to me anyway. I did give some of my belongings to Trevor, but the only things I need I’m carrying with me.”

That sounds like something I would have done, something I should have done, had I not been scared out of my wits and thoughtless from my eagerness to escape the water. 

We discuss our plans for the day as we leave my room and go back down to the bar. I find the landlord behind the counter and turn over my key, letting him know I’m not planning on returning soon. 

His eyes flick between the two of us, judging our state of appearance. He knows exactly what my room contains, what the bed is like, and also that Gavin had not rented from him the night before. I hold myself as still as possible under his scrutiny, fighting down a blush that I can feel trying to rise. 

He nods easily and takes the key from me, wishing me safe travels. If only he knew where we are going and what we are planning to do. 

On our way out the door Gavin grabs his overcoat which is still hung by the door, and he folds the lumpy leather over his arm. We make our way through town, discussing trivial matters and picking up the supplies we think we will need for a week at sea. 

Our last stop is the harbor so we can acquire a ship large enough for our task but still manageable between the two of us. No one seems willing to lend us their vessels, but once Gavin finds the one he wants, he gets it. I’m not sure how. The ship he admires is owned by one of the most ill-tempered women in this town and yet, somehow, I turn away for one moment and he has her eating out of the palm of his hand. 

His charms get us on board the ship and soon we are sailing out to sea, and the pit of dread in my stomach is growing steadily larger the farther we get from shore.

We manage well between the two of us, working together to get the ship sailing smoothly despite the fact that both of us are slightly clumsy on deck. I think it’s because I haven’t been at sea for weeks and I can only assume the bravado Gavin displayed earlier is hiding some apprehensions. 

By the time dusk is settling in we have reached the general area of the attacks and drop anchor for the night. As the sky darkens I can feel the fear building up inside me and I have the sudden urge to scream and never stop. 

Our general plan of attack is to sleep during the day and stand on watch at night, that way we are rested for the confrontation with whatever evil is out here.

With the disappearance of the sun, all warmth seems to bleed from my bones. My whole body is shivering with a combination of nerves, cold, and anticipation. I can see Gavin across the deck preparing a small meal for us and I have no idea how he is so calm in the face of danger. He’s so comfortable he’s practically humming. I resent his bravery, but at the same time I can’t tear my eyes away in respect and awe of his courage.

Gavin comes over, holding two plates of food, and sits on the deck next to me. I grab the thickest blanket we’ve brought and wrap it around our shoulders. At least this way we can share body heat and stay warm. We eat in comfortable silent, although I am anything but at ease.

We finish our food and I can feel the tremors of Gavin’s body as the cold night really sets in. I think about it for a moment before slinging my arm across his shoulders and shuffling closer to the shivering man. With his body tucked against my side I can feel the strength of his muscles as they tense with his shivers.

We chat quietly through the night, ears open and ready to strike if the creatures attack. But nothing happens. We spend the whole night trading stories of our time at sea so that I lose track of time until the sun comes up. I listen with rapt attention when Gavin talks of daring sea battles and dangerous storms. In response to his heroic tales I feel obligated to embellish some of my own, although I have a feeling he sees right through my attempts to impress him.

By the time the sun is rising and I realize we’ve made it to dawn, I’ve nearly forgotten the danger resting below the ocean waves. I breathe out a heavy sigh of relief I didn’t know I was holding and stand up, cracking my back and preparing a quick meal before we go to sleep. 

There is only one captain’s cabin, however, and thus only one real bed. I remember packing a hammock on board which can be slung up below deck for one of us to sleep on, although whoever gets it won’t be well rested. 

“You don’t have to do that you know,” Gavin says as I’m tying the hammock to some posts. “We could share again.”

I am so tired, and his soothing voice lulls me so that I don’t hesitate in trailing behind him to the captain’s quarters. Thankfully this bed is larger than the one in my tavern room so we can both lie comfortably next to each other. I’m exhausted, and drop off to sleep almost immediately to the soothing sound of Gavin’s breathing.

****************

It’s strange waking up in the evening instead of before dawn as my time as a sailor has made me accustomed to. There is only a setting-sun shining in through the window and I feel unprepared for the horrors which could be set upon us soon.

I also realize I’ve done it again. My right arm is slung around Gavin’ body, drawing him closer, while my legs are tangled with his. I lay still, feigning sleep until I can find a way to disengage myself without making anything more awkward than it already is. I can also feel Gavin breathing, and I know for sure he is definitely not asleep. 

Now it’s time to panic. 

Before I can hyperventilate or stutter out excuses, I feel long fingers thread through my hair. Gavin pets my head and runs his fingers along my scalp, and I immediately calm. He tugs on some of my hair and I lift my head so we make eye contact. 

Slowly, so as not to scare me, he lowers his face to mine. I can only lay there entranced by his green eyes and the soothing hand on my head. He hesitates a breath away from my lips, judging my reaction, before closing the gap. 

My mind stops completely from the gentle pressure on my own lips and the fingers trailing down my neck. Before I can gather my wits enough to respond, his presence is gone. I fall forward a bit, trying to chase his lips with mine, but he is already standing by the edge of the bed looking completely unperturbed and entirely at ease. 

“I’m going to make us some food,” he chirps, startling me from the stupor I’ve fallen into. “The sun will be down soon, and we’ll want to be well fed and prepared for the night.”

I nod my acceptance of his words and watch him retreat from the room. Only then does what happened really set in. I was kissed by my handsome crew mate, my handsome male crew mate, and also the only other person on this boat with me in the middle of a sea full of monsters. I’m bewildered as to why he would be interested in me in the first place, but I don’t have time to worry now. We have a job to do and monsters to kill so I try and push these feelings to the back of my mind as I prepare to roll out of bed.

I stand up and throw on my clothes before going to join Gavin for a sunset breakfast on the deck. 

We eat a simple meal, neither of us acknowledging what just happened but sitting in companionable silence nonetheless. Once the dishes are put away and the chill of night starts to descend we take up our positions from the previous evening, curled together in a blanket on the deck.

I pray that tonight will be as uneventful as the last one, but something tells me I won’t be so lucky.

We’re a mere hour into our watch, exchanging stories as we did last night, when I hear it. To an untrained sailor there would be nothing of note happening, but we both stand to attention.

The soothing slap of the waves against the hull of our ship changes from a rocking rhythm to a less predictable staccato. There are random splashes, the kind that accompany sea creatures or fins breaking the surface of the water. 

My body goes tense next to Gavin, and he rubs his hand soothingly up and down my arm.

There’s a strange gurgling from the starboard bow, and we turn to look at each other. Our faces are as close as they were this morning in bed, but there is a completely different mood now. His eyes are full of anticipation, but I just know mine are a mixture of dread and fear. 

We stand together but before I can make more than two steps towards the starboard, the air is rent with the harsh cries of the monsters below. 

I cry out as well, but it’s drowned out by the earsplitting noise that has filled the air. My hands fly to my ears in an attempt to block it, but it’s already in my head, tearing me apart. 

I stumble back into Gavin, and his arms come up around me to support my unsteady knees. I can feel the tear tracks burning down my face, but at this point I am beyond caring. I can see the man’s mouth moving, forming words that can’t penetrate the horror in my head. 

Finally he gives up and begins motioning towards the quarters where we slept the night before, pulling me along behind him as he tries to get us there. It takes me a couple steps but I get my feet under me and we make it through the door before I collapse on the bed.

The room does not completely block the screams, but it dulls them enough that I can think through the ringing in my ears. 

“Is that what you heard before?” He asks me in the relative silence we’ve found.

I still don’t have my breath back so I simple nod and focus on keeping the food in my stomach and my terror at a functioning level.

“Wh-what was that?” I rasp out once I’ve found my voice again. “It was… it was s-so much worse than th-the last time.”

Gavin is huffing next to me but he manages to spit out, “I have no idea, but I never want to hear it again.”

I’m suddenly angry, I can feel the rage building up and burning inside of me. I glare at him out of the corner of my eyes and before I’m even ready I’m spitting vitriol at him. “Need I remind you this was your idea? That you’re the reason we’re out here, the reason I’m out here? I was perfectly content on land, where these demons couldn’t reach me! You dragged me back out to these cursed waters and now we’re stuck for the night, listening to their shrieks!”

Gavin looks contemplative and is staring out the window at the darkness beyond, he doesn’t seem to be listening to me. “We should make a plan for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” I screech incredulously. “What do you mean tomorrow? We’re leaving tomorrow. We can’t _do_ anything out here, at least not alone.”

Gavin rolls his eyes in the face of my anger and continues, “Clearly this plan didn’t work. You can barely stand to hear that noise, let alone get close enough to see what’s making it.” He pauses to stare at me and make sure I’m following. As if I wouldn’t be listening to his crazed ramblings. 

I realize he’s not about to start again so I nod him to continue. “We’ll need to find a way to block the noise, plug our ears for tomorrow night. We should start out in here I think, so the noise isn’t so loud when we first hear it.”

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Where the screams have only brought back the horrible memories for me, making me wish for dry land, they seem to drive him on.

“You really intend to see this through?” I question him in a whisper, almost in awe of his courage.

He heaves himself off of the wall he was resting on and begins to pace in front of me, running his hands through his hair to make it stick up in all directions. “Of course we’re staying!” He exclaims in a haze of energy. “We’ve come so close, we must figure it out!”

I can’t believe I’m trapped in the middle of the ocean with this maniac. I throw myself onto the bed and stare at the ceiling, but I can feel his eyes follow my every move. 

“So what do we do?” I ask, and I almost miss his whispered response.

“I don’t know.”

********

The next evening we wake up tangled in the bed once again, but it can’t be later than 6 o’clock judging from the light streaming into the window. It’s almost peaceful and I sigh with contentment, wrapped in the embrace of the other man that is keeping the horrific events from the night before at bay for just a moment before they claim my mind again.

I tense up and Gavin must have felt my movements because his hand is suddenly stroking down my back in a soothing motion, encouraging me to relax further into the bed. I bring my hand up to play with the ties on his shirt, a motion that relieves a minute amount of the stress that I’m feeling. 

I feel the vibration of his chuckles through my head resting right above his heart. My cheeks are burning and I feel the pit forming in my stomach again, but I’m tired of running from the pull he has on me. 

This time it is me who makes the first move. I push myself up and pull Gavin’s head down to meet my chapped lips. I can feel his smile against me, before his tongue begins demanding entrance into my mouth. I open up for him, and give control over to the man beside me.

We lazily kiss for what could be minutes or hours, but all too soon I’m dislodged by Gavin rolling us over so that I am caged in by his presence. He rests his body on me, with most of his weight pressing on his forearms that bracket my head. He is everywhere, and I lose track even more of where we are and the impending danger of the night. 

“Gavin…” I murmur with half a thought of how to finish that sentence as I card my hands through his hair and clutch desperately at his back. 

His response is simply to hum into my mouth and press me harder into the mattress below. 

He pulls away, pressing light kisses across my face. Two on my eyes, a couple across my cheeks, one on my nose, and one more on my mouth before he withdraws completely. He rolls off the bed and heads for the door, turning around once he reaches it to smirk at me and mention something about food.

I lay in a daze once Gavin is gone from my line of sight. My mind races with questions, the main one being ‘did that really just happen?’ I’ve never been one to make the first move before. I’ve attempted it with one woman, which ended poorly for the both of us, and I would never approach another man for fear of backlash from the other sailors. Any relation I end up in has always been from the advances of others. 

Yet here I am, basking in the glow of happiness after making my own move. Sadly I can’t afford to lie here much longer, we have monsters to catch and I’ve dawdled long enough.

I heave myself up and out into the cool night. It seems enough time has passed for the sun to dip below the horizon. I glance around until I spot Gavin, leaning against the railing of the deck and staring out into the ocean. 

“What’s our plan for the night?” I ask him, but he seems not to hear me. He remains unmoved, staring out at the deceptively peaceful waters. I repeat my question, pulling on his arm while I do to draw him out of his trance. 

Gavin seems to shake himself before looking me over with a gentle smile. He brings his hands to rest on my shoulders and glances over my head at the horizon. “Tonight it ends.” He states cryptically. Perhaps in response to my quizzical look he lets out a light hearted laugh and draws me into his warm embrace. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he whispers directly into my ear, causing me to shudder in his arms. 

“Try being a little less ominous next time,” I murmur in response. His arms tighten around me for a moment before he lets me go and steps away, digging through our supplies to pull out a loaf of bread. 

He hands me a slice along with some preserved meat, and we eat a hasty meal before retreating back into the cabin, planning to begin the night’s attack inside. 

Once inside we sit uneasily on the bed. Gavin shoots me a wicked smirk and trails out, “Are you ready?”

_NO!_ My mind screams, but I clamp down on the terror and simply give him a tight nod in response. 

Gavin nods back at me, seeing right through my façade but not calling me on it. I appreciate the fact that he lets me pretend, at least for a little while. 

It seems like no time at all until the shifting of the ship over the waves changes, and the slap of fins becomes apparent. I take deep breaths, trying to avoid panic and quell the twisting of my stomach. Without warning the shrieks fill the air, and I flinch at the unexpectedness of it. 

I feel Gavin grab my hand and draw me up so that we are standing together in the small room. He pulls me towards the door and I am powerless to resist, despite how much I struggle to stay inside the relative safety of the cabin. 

The noise is louder on deck and I curl in on myself, as if to block the sound from reaching me. Somehow Gavin remains steady, the noise seems to roll off of him as he stands on deck. 

He drags me to the railing and we lean against it together, looking over the edge into the swirling abyss of the sea. At first I see nothing but twisting waves, but then I realize what it is I’m actually looking at. 

There are bodies cutting through the waves, bodies and fins. Each set of fins is a different color, covered in scales, but they’re all attached to human flesh. In fact, they seem to be attached to women. 

As soon as the women see us they stop their shrieking and simply observe us with curiosity. One of them, a girl with dark ebony skin and brilliant golden scales waves at us, and I’m almost compelled to wave back. 

Now that they’ve stopped twirling through the water, I can see just how far the scales reach on their bodies. It seems that they each have a completely fish tail with comes solidly up to their hips. From there, the scales thin out but don’t disappear until mid-stomach. The scales come completely up their spines, and even curl up and around their necks. 

Their forearms have fins on them, decorated with scales that go down to cover their hands and turn their fingers to claws. Across each of their faces are different designs, all drawn in the same color as their scales. 

The same woman who had waved at us before now shoots a wink at Gavin and dives under the water before reappearing with two companions, a girl with shocking purple hair and matching scales as well as a blond with bright blue scales. 

I stagger back from the railing and lean against the wall leading to the cabin. 

“What are they?” I question, breathless with awe. I had expected the source of such a horrific noise to be hideous and terrifying. Those women below were nothing short of beautiful, although that did nothing to stop my growing terror. 

“Do you really have to ask?” Gavin states calmly from his position by the railing. He is still leaning against it but has turned his head to look at me, green eyes glowing in the darkness. “I’m sure you’ve heard of them, they have many names, although the most common is siren.”

I shake my head, backing away from him and the sirens in the water. “No, they can’t be. Sirens entrance any men in their waters, they didn’t entrance me… or you.”

Gavin has the nerve to roll his eyes at me and let out a huff of exasperation. “No, they wouldn’t affect you now would they.” He doesn’t wait for my response. “They typically only attract men, because men are the only ones at sea attracted to women. You wouldn’t fall under their thrall.”

The way he says it has me blushing and desperate for an escape. “But you aren’t affected either.”

I don’t see him move but suddenly Gavin has me crowded against the door to the cabin and I can feel his breath on my face as he responds. “No, I’m not.”

He barely breathes the words out before I’m met with the full force of his vibrant green gaze.

Suddenly everything feels foggy, as if I have no cares in the world, and I can’t remember what exactly I was doing on this ship in the first place. I float for a moment in the haze of happiness before harsh reality snaps back into place.

I look around confused at how and why I’m standing at the railing, when a splash from below gets my attention. Gavin is in the water with the sirens. 

“Gavin!” I call out, reaching uselessly over the railing as if I could will him to rise up and back onto the ship. 

Oddly enough he doesn’t seem panicked, and if anything he seems more comfortable than I’ve ever seen him. He dives below the water for a moment, and I see his clothing float to the surface. 

I feel the tears flow down my face as I choke out, “No, not again.”

I can barely begin mourning before Gavin’s head pops back above the water and he smiles wickedly at me. I’m sure my confusion is blatantly present on my face. Only then do I look more closely at him.

He has the same green gaze, but it is highlighted by equally green markings which have appeared across his cheek bones. I can see the hint of scales as they smatter across his neck and over his shoulders and even on his now pointed ears. 

It can’t be.

Before I can so much as step away from the railing, the haze of happiness clouds my mind once again. Gavin is down there. Why would I fear him?

I can feel the water on my skin. I must have jumped over the edge at some point, although I cannot recall choosing to do so. 

The rush of reality comes snapping back into my mind and I’m aware of my body being held up in the water by a pair of strong arms, Gavin’s arms. I look up into his face and am greeted with a predatory grin, nothing like the sweet smiles I received from him in the past. 

His lips descend on mine on last time as he drags me under the water and then simply holds me there. I can feel my lungs burning with the need for air, but he’s far too strong. 

Suddenly his toned muscles make sense. They didn’t come from working on a ship, but rather working below it to steal people away. His clumsiness with sailing is also explained due to the fact that he’s never done the work himself, only watched and mimicked. I don’t even want to contemplate the fate of those sailors he told stories about.

I’m distantly aware of the women hovering nearby and observing with wicked grins of their own. They seem to be circling around the two of us, trying to get a better look at me. 

My lungs finally give out and I begin swallowing sea water. The pain in my lungs is matched by the pain I can suddenly feel in my arm. I look down and see a cloud of blood released by Gavin as he bites into me with his pointed, shark-like teeth. 

I try to scream, although I can’t get a sound out of my waterlogged body. Gavin releases my arm and pulls back, baring his teeth at me again before lunging for my neck. I feel one more jolt of terror before – 

***********

Finally.

I’m so tired of playing nice with the stupid humans, although this one was far more fun than any of the others I’ve been sent to fetch. 

Every so often a ship will take more than a pack of female sirens to take it down and there will be a survivor left, confused, but alive. If that happens, I get sent in. I’m one of the rare male sirens who inhabits the seas, and I’m probably the one who takes the most joy in the hunt. 

Land walking is a rare talent, only known by a few. Thankfully, I’ve had extensive training in the art and I’m the most desired for these types of jobs. I’m just so glad to finally be back in the water. 

“Gavin,” I hear her call. “Will you not share with us?”

I turn to the golden woman and shrug. “I was the one to do all the work.”

In a flash she has her talons curled around my throat and her angry face is invading my space. “We called you in to finish the job, we are the reason you’re here.”

I chuckle before she can get any more worked up. “Calm your pretty little head, I always share with those that call me.”

I pass Jeremy’s body over to the others, after ripping off the arm I had bitten for myself.

“A pleasure as always,” I call out as I swim away with my portion.

Over the ripping and tearing of the body I can hear her voice call back to me, “Until next time.”

I smirk as I head to my lair. Yes. Until next time. Because there will always be a next time with these sailors.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat at mythsandmythos.tumblr.com/


End file.
